Mattresses conventionally are covered by bed sheets. Such a bed sheet normally has a size to extend beyond the borders of a mattress on which it is to be placed so that its projecting edges may be tucked under the mattress.
It is often difficult to apply a sheet smoothly and, in particular when a person is resting or sleeping on the mattress, the sheet may be pulled out from under the mattress and be displaced.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a mattress cover which will assist in overcoming this problem.